A complete mission…
by InvaderJez
Summary: Deidara and Tobi are off on a mission and Deidara start's fealing a little love for Tobi will he ever confess to him? DeiXTobi Lemon For My cuzin Lucero Hitsusen182 http://invaderjez./


Hello it's me Jez! Yeah I'm writing a story fo my cuzin Lucero (Hitsusen182)

This is a DeiTobi kind of story NO I don't really like Deidara and Tobi to be together no that of a fan -_-U

* * *

A complete mission….

Deidara the blond long haired boy opened the door to Pain's office.

Pain:"Deidara, come in and take a seat."

Deidara did as told and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Pains desk.

Pain:"Well since Sasori had died I decided to get you a new partner. Come on in Tobi.."

Deidara turned around with eyes wide open. He saw the Akatsuki member come inside the room. His face was covered by an orange mask, you could only see one eye, and his hair sticking up.

Deidara:"What!!! You mean this idiot is my partner!?! un"

Suddenly Konan the blue, short haired girl came in.

Konan:"Deidara I don't think you should be talking like that to other Akatsuki members.

Tobi:"Hey!!! My name is Tobi. Tobi is a good-boy.

Deidara looked at Pain with a face of sadness and anger. He couldn't believe it, now he even had to be partnered with some idiot. Tobi who was standing next to Konan looked at Deidara.

Tobi:"Sempai looks mad…. Is everything ok sempai???"

Pain:"Don't worry Tobi, Deidara is just fine. Anyways you guy's have a mission tomorrow. Here"

Pain through a scroll with all the instructions to Deidara.

Pain: "Bring back what I need in less than 3 days."

With that the two boys came out of the room. Tobi kept looking at Deidara ever since he went inside and he still was.

Deidara:"What the fuck do you want!!!!! un"

Tobi:"Sempai looks sad…"

Deidara looked at him with a pissed off face.

Deidara:"I'm not sad Tobi I'm pissed off. un"

Tobi:"Why???"

Deidara: "Because I got stuck with you now!!! un"

Tobi:"Is Tobi that annoying? Mmmm….. Ok I'll try to be a good-boy just for my new sempai." ^-^

Deidara looked away he had a little of light pink on his cheeks.

Deidara:"Yeah sure whatever. Go get some rest for tomorrow."

With that the two boys went to there room to rest. The next day Deidara woke up early to go to his mission. Suddenly he remembered about his partner Tobi. He went up to his room to see if he was awake. After not hearing a single sound come out of the room he decided to open the door.

Deidara:"Tobi?"

He wondered if he had already left but that couldn't be possible Deidara had the scroll. He turned on the light's and saw Tobi sleeping in his bed like if he had nothing to do.

Deidara:"TOBI!!! You idiot wake up! We have a fucking mission!!! UN!"

Deidara kicked Tobi off the bead.

Tobi:"Sempai mad??? What's wrong sempai???"

Deidara:"What do you mean what's wrong we have a fucking mission and you had dent haven't got changed yet. Hurry up and get ready!!! Un"

When Deidara got out of the room Tobi quickly got up and started to change into his clothes. He got his coat and ran to go see his sempai.

He saw Deidara in the living room sitting in the couch. Tobi went over to see Deidara's face. It seemed he was sleeping peacefully in the couch. Tobi looked to the right his hair was in front of his right eye. He pushed the hair away from the blonds right eye. All he saw was something that looked like a camera. Deidara suddenly felt worm hands in his cheeks, that caused him to open his eyes. He saw an orange mask right in front of him, Deidara needed some time to figure out what was happening. While he did that Tobi just stared at sempai and said

Tobi:"Good morning Deidara shouldn't you be awake by now???"

Deidara:"T-Tobi get the hell away!"

The blond pushed away the dark haired boy away causing Tobi to fall on the floor. Deidara stood up in front of him then after a minute left to go outside. He couldn't understand why he started to blush. He didn't even know that guy, and was it possible he was gay? Deidara couldn't understand none of this so he just went outside to wait for his annoying partner. On the other hand Tobi was still in the floor wondering what did I do wrong? He then got up and left running to his sempai.

Tobi:"Sempai!!!! Sempai were are you???"

Tobi saw Deidara standing outside the Akatsuki cave. He ran up to him.

Tobi:"Sempai what's wrong?"

Deidara turned to look at him and said…

Deidara:"Ready to get going?"

Tobi:"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

Well this is all I had written so far....-_-U

Next chapter:The mission


End file.
